The Prince and The Knight
by CHEW-A-STRAW
Summary: AUish. Logan tells his daughter a Fairytail. Prince Hortence nad Future Knight Kendall, takes a HUGE Risk.
1. Chapter 1

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! NO TIME FOR A BANTER! **

**All: AWWWWWWW :(**

_Once upon a time in land far far away, lived a Prince who always did the right thing. He never strayed passed the Castle grounds, never got into the food after dark and always did his homework. But one day he meant the son of a brave Knight. _

_Kendall was a trobule maker. Everytime Prince Hortence turned around, Kendall was getting yelled at for something. The blonde loved to play pranks, and deserved to be a Jester then a future Knight. But Kendall didn't mind that comment. He embraced it._

_One afternoon, Hortence was reading in the garden, when his name was heard. He looked up and saw the blond boy grinning at him. Hortence put his book down, and told the Knight boy to sit. The blonde did but was still grinning at Hortence._

"_Wanna play?" the blonde asked_

"_Play what?" the prince asked back_

_Kendall rolled his eyes. "Hide-and-go-seek?"_

"_Ok. I like that game. You it or am I it?"_

_Kendall thought a second before saying "I'll be it and we can add to the game"_

"_How?" Hortence asked confussed_

"_We can run to a base. If you get there before I tag you, I'm still it"_

_Hortence smiled at the idea. "OK." Logan knew the garden like the back of his hand. Surely, the Knight knew that. Kendall closed his eyes and started to count. Hortence jumped up from his spot on the bench and raced to a tall bush covered in roses. He was carful not to lean against it and get a thron in his side._

_Soon he heard "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Hortence giggled softly. He peered around the bush and he nearly feel over seeing bright green eyes starring at him. "FOUND YOU!" Kendall tagged Hortence and giggled._

"_H-how'd you know I was here?"_

"_Because I've watched you. When you don't want to come in for supper, because you're into your book, you hide. Most of the time you hide here. Once in a while, you hide over by the pond."_

_Hortence's mouth feel open. "Wow..." Kendall laughed and said "Wanna play something else?"_

_Hortence smiled "Sure..what?"_

"_Well first I should tell you something...it' involves leaving the grounds"_

"But daddy! Prince Hortence doesn't leave the grounds!" Five year old Willow shouted. Her green eyes shined in dim light of her very pink bedroom. Her dark hair was still in it's noraml pigtails, and her shocked face was just too cute.

"Patience baby. I'm getting there"

"But Daddddyyyyy!" Williow pouted.

"Willow. Let Daddy finished" A blonde and brunette man sat at the edge of their daughter's bed.

She pouted but said "Ok Papa"

Logan opened his mouth to keep going, but the phone rang. "Kendy?" I asked. Kendall stood to get the phone.

"Now back to the story"

"YAY!" Williow shouted. She clapped her hands together and giggle. Logan then opened his mouth and continued.

**Want me to continue? Review and tell me to continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Be Happy :D**

**Eveyone: YAY! *happy faces***

**RandomnessIsMySpecialty: *eats Pie***

**Me: Really?**

**Random: yup *Takes another bite***

**Me: Can't you share?**

**Random: *thinks* Nope...*pauses* AND NEVER MAKE ME THINK AGAIN! IT'SUMMER! *eats pie still***

**Me: *facepalm***

**Jeremy: This is why I eat cookies *bites***

**Me: None of this makes sense!**

**Jeremy: *mouth full of cookie* Since when does it make sense...*sprays crumbs all over***

**Me: *whipes cookie crumbs off face***

**Jeremy: *swallows* Sorry...*runs***

**ME: *chases***

**Random: *still eating pie***

_Prince Hortence looked at his new friend confused. "No. I...I'm not allowed to leave the grounds" Kendall sighed and said "We're only going to the orphange across from the castle. That's where my friends live"_

_Prince Logan looked confused once again. "T-the orphange? You're friends live there?"_

_Kendall nodded "Is that a problem?" The little prince shook his head no. "But can-um can I get a guard to go with please?"_

_Kendall huffed. "For what? No one's going to attack you Prince" He said prince like it was a bad word and Hortance whimpered a bit. "I'll get in trouble."_

"_No you won't!" The blonde metnioned_

"_I will!"_

_Kendall stomped the ground. "Fine! Don't come with me!" Then the Knight left the Prince alone in the Garden._

"That was mean!"

"Stay patient Willow"

"But Daddy" The little girl winned.

"Willow" Her daddy warned

She sighed but let her daddy continue.

_Prince Hortence was sad. He made his new friend angry at him and thought it was the last time they would play. Hortence read more and more and just stayed by himself for a few days. But then one day, the blonde Knight surprised the Prince again._

"_Hi" The knight said_

"_Hello"_

"_I'm sorry I tried to pressure you to do something you didn't want to do" The blonde looked upset and guilty as he said this. The prince smiled and said "it's ok Kendall. Wanna play?"_

_Kendall smiled and said he would, but was wondering if his friends Jamie and Carlitos can play too. The Prince said they could._

_Later that day, Kendall came back with his two friends from the Orphange. One was tall for his age of 9 with wavy brown hair. The other was shorter for 8 and had olive skin and dark hair. Jamie and Carlitos was so much fun. So full of energy. He understood why the knight would pick the, as his friends._

_The four boys spent the whole afternoon playing games, making up new games and just having fun. Then the King himself came out to say hello to the boys. It was the only time Hortence saw his new friends so shy._

"_My my Hortence, you sure make friends fast"_

"_I did thanks to Kendall here. His father is a real Knight"_

"_Oh yes, i know his father Donald. He is one of my most trustworthy knights"_

_Kendall beammed at that. The King smiled and told Hortence supper will be served soon before heading back to the castle. The four boys said their good nights to the Prince after that. _

_Kendall walked Jamie and Carlitos back home. As he did Jamie spook to the knight. "I like Prince Hortence. He's fun."_

"_Yeah ubber fun!" Carlitos replied. Kendall smiled wide, glad his friends got along with the Prince. _

"Hold on daddy!"

"What is it Williow?"

The little girl jumped out of bed and said "I have to pee" She ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She nearly collided with her Papa. "SORRRRYYYY" she shouted. Kendall sat next to his husband and asked "what's that about?"

Logan chuckled and said "Potty Break"

Kendall laughed too and kissed Logan a second. They pulled back before anything got too heated. "She just love these random stories you come up with doesn't she?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "Yeah. She gets what she wants"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah but she knows they're us so why make-up the story?" Logan thought a second and said ":Because according to her, we have a fairytail love life


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok as promised, Chapter 3! :P Enjoy!**

**Jeremy: Candy?**

**Me: Wait...what?**

**Jeremy: Enjoy candy?**

**Me: Yes, but I meant the story...**

**Jeremy: Ooooo KAY! *eats candy***

**Me: *facepalm***

**Jeremy: Lola, you know you want some...*dangles bag of candy in front of face***

**Me: *is hypnotized***

**Jeremy: * giggles* Here's Lola's story *Throws bag to Lola***

**Me: CANDY! *attacks***

**Jeremy: * giggles***

_Everyday after that, Kendall bought Jamie and Carlitos over to play. The four boys got into trouble sometimes, throwing mud isn't okay...and they loved it. They ate lunch together and even took the occasional nap together. But all good things must come to an end._

"_Hey Kendall!" Hortence said seeing his blond friend. But his friend wasn't his normal chipper self. "What's wrong?" The prince asked. Kendall actually had tears threating to fall._

"_Jaime got adopted today. Calitos locked himself in his room and won't come out"_

"_H-he got adopted?" Hortence know had tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah...the Orphane leader person, told me a couple adopted him and took him far far away" He chokced back a sob and Prince Hortence sniffled. "Oh Kendall!" He hugged his friend and Kendall hugged back. Together, they cried._

"Daddy stop! That's too sad!"

Logan chuclked "Hang on Williow, I'm not done yet..."

"Oh...OK go on than"

"_Hey guys. Why you crying?" A familar voice said. Both Kendall and Hortence twirled around to see no other than Jamie._

"_JAMIE!" They screamed and hugged thier friend. Jamie laughed and said "Hi guys...Hortence guess what?"_

_Hortence pulled back and sniffle. He whiped his snot from his nose on his sleeve. "What?"_

_Jaime smiled wide "Your parents adopted me! I'm your brother!" Hortence's eyes buldged out "SERIOUSLY? I thought you got adopted and moved far far away." Jamie shook his head no. "It was all a surprise for you and Kendall, Hortence. Carlos helped too...sorry buddy' Jaime said to Kendall. The blond blinked then smiled "I'm so happy you are here"_

_Jaime smiled too "SO am i...and can you beleive it? I'm a prince!"_

_Hortence "Do we get to share a room?"_

_Jaime nodded "Yup" Hortence shouted his happiness and danced a small jig. He two friends...er his best friend and __**brother**__ laughed. _

_Later, Carlitos joined them and had an annocement too. "Kendall, your parents just signed adoption papers..."_

_Kendall's jaw dropped "Oh my goodness Carlitos is my BROTHER!" He hugged Carlitos "You're offically a Knight" And with that, the boys played together again._

"That is so cool" Williow said with a yawn

"Yes but for now I think we should stop. You need to go to bed"

"Awww no fair" Williow snuggled under her blankets. Kendall handed her a pink bunny. Her favorite stuff animal whom she calls "Cotton Candy"

"Go to bed little one. We will finish tomorrow night"

Williow nodded and got a kiss on her forehead from both her daddies. She snuggled closer to Cotton Candy and closed her green eyes. Logan took her pigtails out and him and Kendall left her room. Well, after they turned her nightlight on that is.

**BTR BTR BTR**

"That's some story you're coming up with Logan"

Logan chuclked at his husband "Yeah I know"

"Although if you think about it, mom kinda adopted you guys back in California."

Logan nodded. The two were now getting ready for bed themselves. "True but I wanted to tell her something that would make her happy"

"Good. I love making our princess happy" Kendall smiled at his pulled on a pair of clean boxers. The couple climbed into bed and Logan immeditally snuggle to Kendall. "Well, I just need to figure out an ending for her tomorrow night"

"You always think of the best endings Logie"

Logan blushed 'Thanks...now let's get to bed"

Kendall kissed his husband's temple and said "Good night Hortence"

Laughing, Logan said, "Good night Knight"

**wow...night knight...go figure XD**

**anyway hoped you liked it. One more chapter to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay but I have been having issues...AKA Writer's block. Okay so this is the last chapter, then I am going to be working on I Hate Cliches...Promise! For now, I hope you enjoy this.**

_It has been 10 years since the boys were adopted. Prince Jamie has started to date Knight Carlitos and Prince Hortence started to date Knight Kendall. The four of them have been stuck like glue to each other ever since the adoption. Best friends, brothers and boyfriends. _

_Today was the day that Prince Hortence and Knight Kendall, were to wed. Family and friends along with the whole kingdom was invited. The wedding was beautiful and showed off both of their personalities._

_They had their wedding in the garden where it all started. Hortence was glad he listened to the Knight and ventured outside the castle walls. Sure he was 11 when he finally stepped out without a guard but he had Kendall_ _to hold his hand and make sure no one hurt him._

_So as Kendall waited for his Prince to walk down the aisle, he smiled to himself. Who knew a simple game of hide and seek, could lead to this. The Wedding March started and his Prince was walking down the aisle looking as handsome as ever._

_Green eyes mixed with brown and they never left the other. Eye contact or body and soul. Forever and Always; The Prince and The Knight._

"Daddy that was too short"

"Aww I know baby, but the real ending has yet to come."

"Why?"

Kendall smiled at Logan and said "I can answer that baby...because our happily ever after didn't finish yet."

The little girl frowned "But why?"

Logan and Kendall locked eyes and said together " We haven't died yet"

A smiled crept on the little girl's face. "Did Prince Jaime and Knight Carlitos get married too?"

Kendall chuckled "Not yet...but remember you're the flower girl for their wedding"

"Right I forgot!" Willow smiled "I can't wait for the wedding next week"

"Same here. Now it's time for bed" Logan leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, followed by Kendall. The little girl closed her eyes, hugged her bunny tight, and dreamed of meeting her Prince.


End file.
